stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Redhill
Consiliari. Flower Child. Mage. Brash, self-assured and confident, Michael Redhill builds upon not only his reputation as the head of the city’s Tremere but also as a soldier of the Union. Whilst many Kindred attempt to pull off this act without the requisite “balls” to back it up, Redhill is not one of these. His confidence grows out of an innate understanding of his abilities and the abilities of those he leads. This is the face of Redhill that the Court wants everyone to see. Then there is the softer side of Michael Redhill, the Kindred who fed on one to many Flower Children during the summer of ’68. A Kindred who likes nothing better to kick back and relax with little more than a smile. Redhill’s reputation within the court was cemented by his involvement in the events surrounding “The White Room” and the defeat of Andrew Sant. Redhill entered “The White Room” on two occasions, once to ascertain the nature of the threat, the second time to eject Sant. Whilst the battle was won, the victory was hard fought and Redhill has paid a heavy price. Seemingly linked to both Sant and “The White Room”, Redhill is affected by disturbances in the life patterns of both, a matter not helped by the apparent assassination of one and the destruction of the other. Redhill acted as Seneschal under Prince Dimitri for a number of years, utilising his deep understanding of Camarilla politics to direct the Court whilst allowing Dimitri to concentrate on the bigger picture. However, following the events of February 2006 that saw him accused of being one of the leaders of the Sandernacht Group, Redhill chose to step down from the position in order that the Court was not compromised. He continued to serve the Court as Primogen until a recent political upheaval saw him once again thrust back into the position of Seneschal. However, one disturbing fact remains unaccounted for; with Redhill’s ascendance to power once again, so came renewed rumours of the rise of the power of “The White Room”, are the fate of these two forever intertwined or is fate once again playing a cruel joke at Redhill’s expense. “If I were Redhill I’d be consolidating my assets and surrounding myself with allies.” “A member of the Court whom would like to get out more than he can.” “Michael Redhill is a gentleman. He is also a Tremere. A useful ally but don’t trust him too far.” “Tremere Primogen, then Keeper and recently elevated to Seneschal. Not bad for a space cadet who lost its way in the 1960’s.” “A good administrator.” “Zie man ist secund wizest of einer Kindred in zie city und be respected by all.” “He gets things done.” “I trust him, not many may bit I do.” “He's a Tremere and he is somebody that you don't mess with.” “A nasty habit of mis-remembering events lands a lot of his enemies in it, kind of impressive if he can't do the same to you.” “He has refreshed himself in his new station, I will expect him to return with a vengeance.” “Nature of the Tremere aside, he’s a cool customer.” “Great taste in music and a snappy dresser to boot.” “Fingers in many pies.” “Backstabbing, two faced…Tremere.” “A Swiss army knife. Has many uses, is very reliable and can take a fall.”